My Happy Ending
by Andrea Price
Summary: Fic Completo. Una historia sobre el amor y los problemas que puede causar
1. Default Chapter

My Happy Ending

Avril Lavigne lyric Andrea Price story

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

Ginny tenía la mirada en el piso. No quería pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Momentos antes, tan solo unos minutos antes, el que ella había creído que era el amor de toda su vida la estaba dejando. La estaba terminando...

- Entiende Ginny, las cosas entre nosotros ya no iban bien – dijo Draco tratando de calmar un poco a la pelirroja

- Entiendo perfectamente Draco... no soy de tu nivel social y ni a tu madre ni a tus amigos les gustó la idea de que tuvieras una relación con quien mandó a tu padre a prisión

- No, las cosas...

- Deja ya de hablar. Sinceramente no entiendo que fue lo que hice mal – decía Ginny como si pensara en voz alta – siempre traté de ser la mejor chica para ti, todo el tiempo traté de merecer tu amor... dime que fue lo que paso, necesito saberlo

- No hiciste nada mal, es solo que...

Draco guardó silencio. A pesar de todo, Ginny si le atraía, no tanto como para seguir con ella pero no quería lastimarla. Por otro lado, estaba la hermosa de Pansyn Parkinson esperándole con los brazos abiertos a la hora que él lo decidiera. Pero no podía decirle a Ginny que estaba enamorado de Pansyn y que la había engañado con la menor de la familia Parkinson durante casi todo el tiempo que duró su corto noviazgo.

- Es solo que que? – preguntó Ginny – dime ¿por qué demonios te quedas callado?, ¿qué estas ocultando Draco?

- No oculto nada – respondió el Slyhterin desviando la mirada

- ¡¡No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que estas diciendo!! – exclamó Ginny - ¿por qué no eres sincero conmigo?... jamás te di motivos para que me trates de esta manera!!!

- ¡¡¿Quieres la verdad?!! – gritó Draco ya molesto por la actitud de Ginny

- Es lo único que quiero!!

- Te dejo porque estoy enamorado de Pansyn y desde hace tres meses salgo con ella.

Ginny se quedó helada. Tres meses... justo el tiempo que ellos habían estado saliendo juntos, eso solo podía significar que...

- ¡¡Me engañaste todo el tiempo!! – grito Ginny – como demonios....

La pelirroja se detuvo a unos segundos de golpear a Draco en el rostro. Malfoy solo observaba a Ginny retándola a hacerlo. La menor de los Weasley bajó la mano y luego miró a Draco con la misma mirada de extrañeza como aquella vez que él le había pedido que salieran juntos. Después de sonreír cínicamente ante la impotencia de Ginny, Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada del colegio dejando a la chica aún con muchas dudas en su cabeza y un dolor intenso en el corazón.

Ginny caminó hacia el lago y se sentó bajo un árbol, alejada de todo aquel que pudiera verle. No quería llorar, no podía llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era recordar el rostro de Draco cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia y por su mente sonaban una y otra vez aquellas palabras que la habían aterrizado a la realidad: _Te dejo porque estoy enamorado de Pansyn y desde hace tres meses salgo con ella_. Malfoy siempre la engañó.

_You were all the things I though I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything _

_that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be_

_but we lost it_

_All of your memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Y en realidad, ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento y con los pies en la tierra, Ginny se dio cuenta que realmente era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. A pesar de que Ron no le dirigió la palabra hasta un mes después de que se enterara de la noticia y todo gracias a la intervención de Hermione y Harry, a ella jamás le importó lo que su familia pudiera pensar. Defendió a capa y espada el cariño que sentía por el chico de ojos grises. Soportó humillaciones por parte de sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los insultos de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff por salir con el hijo de un mortífago que se encontraba en Azkaban purgando condena por haber tratado de robar en el Ministerio de Magia. Pero por los grandiosos momentos que había pasado con él, todo valía la pena.

Ginny había descubierto que Draco era más que el hijo amargado de un mortífago. El chico era realmente atento y cariñoso con ella, llenándola de atenciones. El Dragón había llegado justo en el momento en el que Ginny se encontraba sufriendo por un chico de ojos verdes y cabellera color negro azabache. Nunca supo con detenimiento (porque Draco no quiso jamás revelarlo) el motivo por el cual la había invitado a salir así nada más, de la nada, pero desde ese fabuloso día en el Hogsmeade, la pelirroja había quedado prendada de Malfoy.

Cuando de les veía por las calles o los pasillos del colegio, y a pesar de todos los que estaban en su contra, era como presenciar un enlace creado por alguna fuerza celestial. Algunos pocos que estaban de acuerdo con la pareja, decían que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Siempre al pendiente de lo que les pasara, siempre juntos en contra de todos los obstáculos. Y hasta alguna vez, Dumbledore le dijo a la profesora McGonagall que parecían estar destinados para toda la eternidad.

La chica no entendía... si realmente estaba enamorado de Pansyn, ¿cómo era que había fingido tan bien delante de todo el colegio? Con todo lo que Draco había hecho por ella, se había ganado se afecto, su respeto, su admiración... el chico era todo lo que Ginny había querido. Ahora resultaba que todo había sido una mentira, una enorme y horrible mentira en la que habían puesto en juego sus sentimientos y su corazón. Draco la había engañado y ella había caído en la trampa. Pero no por eso iba a llorar por él, el chico no lo merecía.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the sheet that you do_

Y peor aún era imaginar ahora el rostro de triunfo y satisfacción de Pansyn cada vez que ella ahora pasara de la mano de Draco. Las burlas de todo el colegio caerían sobre de ella y ahora no tenía a nadie en quien respaldarse. Antes soportaba todo porque estaba segura del amor de Draco, pero ahora se había enterado que todo eso había sido solo una farsa creada por él, solo para jugar con ella, no encontraba otra razón posible para semejante atrocidad. Draco quería burlarse de los Weasley frente a todo el colegio y ella le había permitido hacerlo.

Una parte de ella aún se negaba a creer lo que estaba pasando. No podía haberlo fingido todo, no todo lo que pasó entre ellos tendría que haber sido fingido. Draco en una ocasión se peleo con Crabbe y Goyle a golpes para defender el orgullo de Ginny, para demostrar que sin importar quien era, tenían que respetarla. _Eso no pudo ser fingido_ pensaba Ginny aún tratando inútilmente de encontrar alguna respuesta, pista, indicio que le dijera que realmente todo había sido un juego, pero era inútil. Todo siempre le pareció tan real...

Sin embargo, Ginny siempre supo que los compañeros de casa de Draco jamás iban a permitir que un Slytherin tuviera una relación (del tipo que fuera) con una Gryffindor. En muchas ocasiones hacían bromas de su problema comparándose con "Romeo y Julieta" de William Shakespeare... su amor sería sí de infinito y duraría para toda la eternidad. Tenían el sueño de ser recordados en el mundo mágico como "La pareja que terminó con la guerra". Ahora todo estaba destrozado.

Ginny no dejaba de echarle la culpa a los Slytherin. Desde la primera vez que los vieron juntos, juraron que el noviazgo no duraría mucho: _Te juro Weasel que Draco será mío y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo!!!.. él se merece a alguien de su clase social, de su rango, de su nivel de cultura, no una pobretona como tú!!!_. La sentencia de ese día lanzada por Pansyn (y la cual Ginny recordaba al pie de la letra) se había cumplido. Draco la había dejado para irse con ella. Ahora la invadía otra duda, cuando Pansyn le dicto sentencia... ¿ya salía con Draco?

- Al demonio con todo!! – exclamó Ginny saliendo por un momento de sus pensamientos - ¡¡No pienso sufrir ni un segundo más por lo que pudo ser y por lo que fue que en realidad ya no sé si fue verdad o mentira!!... Ni una lágrima por Draco Malfoy, no las merece... ni un lamento de dolor después del cinismo con el que me dijo que estaba enamorado de Pansyn. Si él prefirió creer lo que sus compañeros de casa decían de mi, entonces realmente no me conoce, no sabe quien soy... ni uno de ellos lo sabe. Quien sabe quien soy realmente solo soy yo y quien conoce todo de lo que soy capas de hacer soy yo también... Si se atrevió a dejarse llevar por los comentarios de los Slytherin, entonces no sabe lo que pierde. Me pierde a mi!!

_You were all the things I though I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything _

_that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be_

_but we lost it_

_All of your memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_

Pero a pesar de todo, Ginny no podía quitarse esa extraña duda de la cabeza. Había fingido todo el tiempo?. Había mucho en el comportamiento de Draco para con ella que le hacía pensar todo lo contrario. De pronto y como si fuera una avalancha, los recuerdos de las veces que estuvieron juntos llegaron a la cabeza de Ginny. No quería evocarlos, no quería tenerlos en su mente. La chica colocó las manos en la cabeza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a moverla de un lado para otro, agitándola con fuerza.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ginny?

Ante la sorpresa de que ya no se encontraba sola, Ginny se detuvo y abrió los ojos. Harry Potter se encontraba frente a ella, con la escoba en el hombro y con un tanto de preocupación en la mirada.

- ¿Ginny? – preguntó Harry

- Eh?… que si estoy bien?... ah!… bueno, dentro de lo que cabe…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- A que no estoy tan bien como debería

- Me di cuenta cuando agitabas tu cabeza como si quisieras que se saliera de tu cuello – dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento junto a ella

- Es solo que muchas cosas sin sentido llegaron a mi cabeza y no sabía como dejar de pensar en ellas

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Mmmm no lo creo Harry...

- ¿Es sobre Malfoy verdad? – y luego Harry sonrió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ginny – no es difícil de adivinar, sobre todo después de lo que recién acabo de ver...

- ¿Los viste juntos.. a él y a Pansyn?

- Mucho me temo que si

- Vaya, la pesadilla empezará antes de lo que esperaba

- ¿Ya no sales con él?

- No. Me dijo que todo había sido un juego y que me engañaba con Pansyn casi desde el mismo momento en que empezamos a salir

- Qué cínico!! – exclamó Harry poniéndose en pie – juro que sabrá que contigo no se juega!!

- Calma Harry!! – dijo Ginny poniéndose en pie también y sujetando al chico – por favor, ya suficiente tendré con lo que dirá todo el colegio para que además te busque problemas a ti también. Calma, yo sabré afrontarlo

- No estás sola Ginny... Ese /#$/&$&?#"&& sabrá que contigo no debe jugar

- Harry por... por favor... no...

Harry miró ahora a Ginny que tenía la mirada hacia el suelo. La menor de los Weasley ahora si estaba llorando. Harry se sintió muy mal por provocarle llanto a su amiga después de todo lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos.

- Gin... lo siento – dijo Harry acercándose a ella y envolviéndola en un abrazo – no quiero verte llorar

- No sé lo que me pasa, no puedo evitarlo, estaba bien...

- No quieras hacerte la fuerte conmigo, sabes que yo estoy para protegerte

- Harry...

- Shhh!!… déjame hablar. Si Draco fue tan ciego para no darse cuenta lo que tenía y lo que está dejando ir por esa estúpida de Pansyn, ni modo Gin, él se lo pierde. Ya verás que pronto encontrarás a alguien que realmente te quiera, te cuide y te proteja tal y como tú lo mereces. Y mientras llega, yo estaré aquí para protegerte y defenderte. No permitiré que nadie te haga más daño.

_It' nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you care_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

Habían pasado ya un par de minutos desde que Harry tenía a Ginny entre sus brazos, vuelta un mar de lágrimas. La pelirroja no había podido más después de aquel acto de real cariño por ella que Harry había demostrado y se había derrumbado. Realmente la traición y engaño de Draco Malfoy la dejarían marcada para toda la vida, sería muy difícil volver a confiar en alguien.

- De todo esto tiene que haber algo bueno Gin, siempre, de todo lo que nos sucede hay un lado positivo. El que salieras con Malfoy nos demostró a todos la enorme fuerza de voluntad que tienes, eres capas de luchar contra viento y marea por defender y conseguir lo que quieres. Probaste a todos que no te interesa ni rango, ni posición económica ni mucho menos antecedentes familiares para querer a alguien y nos hiciste ver que aquel que se fije en esos aspectos primero es porque realmente no tiene idea de lo que es querer con todo el corazón. Tienes que pensar en todo aquello que Draco hizo descubrir de ti misma. Haz crecido desde que empezaste a salir con él, ya no eres la misma niña pequeña que era un tanto débil, ya puedes afrontar lo que sea. Él ayudó a que tu evolucionaras, a que maduraras para convertirte en la hermosa chica que me hace el honor de tenerla ahora entre mis brazos. Demuestra esa fortaleza, esa Ginny madura que todos vimos y que muchos admiramos y no solo por su belleza exterior, sino por todo lo que es capas de ofrecer al mundo entero. Arriba ese ánimo, ya te dije que ya vendrá alguien que realmente te ame con todas las fuerzas de su alma y en ese momento, agradecerás a Draco Malfoy por haber ayudado a encontrarlo, porque esta experiencia con él, te hace más selectiva y podrás reconocer de inmediato a aquel que es realmente el amor de tu vida.

Ginny había dejado de llorar desde había ya tiempo atrás. Harry tenía razón en lo que le decía. Malfoy le había proporcionado una hermosa experiencia, pero no por eso iba a permitir que se le derrumbara el mundo por completo. Además, tenía a Hermione, a Ron, a Luna, a Neville y a Harry, sobre todo a Harry se que había comportado como todo un caballero al nivel de la situación que ella estaba experimentando en esos momentos.

Harry había guardado silencio un par de minutos atrás. Se sentía extrañamente relajado teniendo a Ginny entre sus brazos, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y un raro calorcito comenzó a subirle por todo el cuerpo. No sabía que era eso que estaba sintiendo pero le era muy agradable. Ginny por su parte, se sentía protegida entre los brazos de Harry, como si estuviera en casa.

Ginny levantó la mirada para agradecer a Harry lo que había dicho, pero la forma tan tierna con la que el Ojiverde la veía le hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada. ¿Qué era ese extraño estremecimiento que sentía ahora que estaba en los brazos de Harry? ¿Por qué el ojiverde la miraba con tanta ternura?... ¿Por qué Harry se sentía el hombre más poderoso del mundo, capas de proteger a Ginny en contra de lo que fuera?.

Ambos sonrieron, tal vez, el engaño de Draco Malfoy les dejaría más que una simple experiencia.

_You were all the things I though I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything _

_that I wanted_

_we were meant to be, supposed to be_

_but we lost it_

_All of your memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_So much for my happy ending_


	2. Capítulo 2 The reason

**Nota de la Autora. Este es un trabajo cooperativo, Rowling me presta los personajes y yo pongo la historia… **

**Quiero pedir una disculpa anticipada a las seguidoras de aquel rubio de Slytherin cuyo nombre es Draco Malfoy. ****Cuando lean este capítulo, me entenderán.**

**Gracias**

**The Reason**

Hoobastank Lyric Andrea Price Story

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
_

Desde que Draco había visto a Harry camino hacia donde sabía perfectamente que se encontraba Ginny, había dejado de abrazar a Pansy y con la promesa de que la vería más tarde, se había lanzado tras del ojiverde.

Después de esperar en un lugar lo bastante alejado como para no ser visto, pero lo bastante ubicado para tener vista de todo lo que pasaba, Draco miraba aquel abrazo significativo que Harry le daba a Ginny. Sentía cómo la sangre poco a poco se agolpaba en su cabeza y no lo dejaba pensar, estaba a punto de correr y quitarle a golpes a SU Ginny. Sin embargo se detuvo. Sabía perfectamente que había perdido ese derecho minutos atrás cuando había terminado con ella, cuando le había dicho que la dejaba por Pansy, que aunque era cierto, no era lo que él precisamente quería.

El Slytherin se alejó despacio mientras vigilaba a lo lejos cómo Harry y Ginny se miraban de esa forma en especial. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para poder llegar a la sala común de Slytherin y esconderse de los ojos de los demás chicos que lo vieron entrar como rayo. Una vez en su habitación, Draco se recostó en la cama y miró hacia el techo. No era la primera vez que agradecía el hecho de que su padre fuera tan influyente como para tener una habitación para sí mismo en la casa de Slytherin. Ahora no quería estar con nadie, no quería que nadie lo viera sufrir por una Weasley. Intentó cerrar los ojos pero fue en vano, el recuerdo de Harry y Ginny abrazados venía a su memoria, mirándose de esa forma tan especial, viendo que esa mirada que Ginny solía dedicarle única y exclusivamente a él, y que ahora ya era de otro. Ginny estaba por olvidarlo y él tenía que hacer lo mismo, sobre todo, porque era necesario.

Draco abrió los ojos y miró hacia la mesita de noche de lado de su cama. Una foto de Ginny le sonrió débilmente y luego desapareció por una de las esquinas.

- Entiendo perfectamente que te vayas – dijo Draco tomando la foto ahora vacía – no ha sido fácil lo que te hice… y aunque no lo creas, no quería hacerlo del todo.

El chico de ahora tristes ojos grises se levantó de la cama y fue hacia la ventana. Melancólico miraba hacia el lugar en donde solía estar con Ginny

- ¡¡Maldita seas Ginny!! – gritó dando un golpe a la ventana y rompiendo en llanto - ¿Por qué tenías que aparecer en mi vida?... ¿Por qué tenía que enamorarme de ti?... ¿Por qué tengo que olvidarte?...

Fue entonces cuando miró su brazo izquierdo, ahí se encontraba la razón. Era tan solo una simple marca, una especie de tatuaje, pero era aquello que le hacía olvidar a Ginny, dejarla fuera de su camino, sobre todo por el amor que le tenía.

- ¿Estas bien Draco? – preguntó la voz de una chica desde la entrada

Draco giró y descubrió los ojos negros de Pansy. La chica sin más entró a la habitación y se acercó hasta donde estaba el rubio y le sonrió.

- Mejor que nadie sé que no es justo que por nuestras marcas tengamos que dejar lo que más amamos – comenzó Pansy – no creas que yo no he dejado nada que me duela, al contrario y como tú, también actúo por las órdenes del Señor Oscuro. Ambos sabíamos que tarde o temprano, tu relación con Ginny tenía que terminar, sobre todo porque no está de nuestro lado, porque es una hija de los amantes de Sangre sucia, aquellos que tanto odia el Señor Oscuro. A mi también me dolió dejar a Justin y el castigo que me impuso el señor tenebroso fue muy… - a la chica se le erizó la piel tan solo de recordar aquella noche en la que el mismísimo Lord Voldemort apareció en la sala de su casa para aplicarle un par de maldiciones cruciatus cuando se enteró que la chica sostenía una relación con Justin Finch-Fletchley, un Sangre Sucia

- No necesitas recordarme el castigo del señor tenebroso, yo también lo padecí y puedo jurarte que probablemente fue más doloroso que el tuyo.

- Peor ante la amenaza de que podría hacerles algo, nosotros cedimos…

- Si, tuvimos que dejarlos…

Draco abrazó a Pansy, mientras la chica lloraba. Ambos, hijos de renombrados mortífagos no podían darse la libertad de ser menos que sus padres y por tal, tenían la marca tenebrosa desde nacimiento. Su destino había sido escrito desde el momento mismo en que sus padres habían jurado lealtad al Señor Oscuro. Ambos tenían que vivir juntos porque así lo había decidido él… y había decidido también que tenían que dejar a sus respectivas parejas porque ambos procrearían a un mortífago más. Al principio, tanto Pansy como Draco se habían resistido por completo al destino que alguien más les había marcado, sin embargo, ante las terribles consecuencias de las múltiples maldiciones cruciatus que el Señor Oscuro les había aplicado y ante la amenaza de asesinato que tenían tanto Ginny como Justin, ambos cedieron, terminaron con sus respectivas parejas y continuaron con el plan tramado por el señor tenebroso. Ese era su destino y tenían que cumplirlo.

De pronto, ambos sintieron cómo el cuerpo comenzaba a quemarles por completo. Los chicos se soltaron y Pansy cayó presa del terrible dolor que provocaba sentir una maldición cruciatus más en su cuerpo. Draco, un poco más fuerte y arrogante trataba con las pocas fuerzas de su espíritu no sucumbir ante semejante dolor.

Así como había empezado, de la misma forma terminó. Draco comenzó a recuperar el dominio de su cuerpo y de su mente mientras que Pansy ahora respiraba más tranquila. El chico de ojos grises se agachó y le ayudó a ponerse en pie y luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para tratar de reconfortarla. Lo que antes habían experimentado era tan solo un castigo más del Señor Oscuro por haber estado cuestionando sus decisiones y el destino que él había marcado para ese par.

- Creo que tenemos…

- Shh!! – interrumpió Draco a Pansy – ya no hablemos del asunto o la próxima advertencia será más dolorosa. ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estaré

- Descansa un poco – y mientras Draco decía esto, le ayudaba a llegar a la cama y recostaba a la chica en ella – duerme, yo estaré aquí para cuidarte.

Pansy cerró los ojos agradeciendo a Ginny que hubiera cambiado a Draco tanto. Se había convertido en un ser con alma una vez que la pelirroja lo había tocado con su infinita bondad.

Draco, por su parte, se recostó a un lado de Pansy. La morena era una chica linda después de todo y una vez que el Señor Oscuro los había comprometido, había pasado mucho tiempo con ella, lo suficiente para saber que al igual que él, su mal carácter y comportamiento con los demás no era más que una simple careta que tenían que poner para hacer renombre al apellido de sus padres. Había descubierto también que ambos repudiaban ser un mortífago y sin embargo, el serlo los había unido, quizá era lo único que le agradecían a Lord Voldemort. Era cierto que tanto Pansy como Draco aún seguían amando a sus respectivas parejas, pero también era muy cierto que habían desarrollado cierta atracción mutua del uno por el otro.

El chico miró a Pansy que ahora dormía y le sonri

- Tal vez no seas una Weasley y no tengas los ojos chocolate ni el cabello rojo, pero aún así te quiero.

Draco le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y cerró los ojos.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Semanas después, la farsa continuaba. La careta de maldad y de egoísmo que Pansy y Draco utilizaban día con día hacía de las suyas cada vez que veían pasar a algún enemigo de Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, y a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban juntos por el simple hecho de que eran pareja, no podían dejar de estremecerse cada vez que Ginny pasaba del brazo de Harry o Justin tomado de la mano de Susan. Afortunadamente se tenían el uno al otro, si no el dolor hubiera sido insoportable, más aún que los terribles castigos que lord Voldemort les imponía a ambos.

Particularmente para Draco se había convertido en una pesadilla de la que aunque quería con todo su corazón despertar, le era imposible. Harry había prometido a Ginny que iba a cuidarla y protegerla y eso mismo hacía. No está demás mencionar que se había ganado un poco más de todo el odio que le tenía Harry Potter. No había lugar en donde se encontraran de frente que no terminaran en discusión a punto de agarrarse a golpes, afortunadamente detenidos por los amigos de ambos.

Draco ya no sabía que hacer. Continuaba perdidamente enamorado de Ginny y en vano eran los intentos de Pansy por hacer que la olvidara. No quería olvidarla, la pelirroja era lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida; le había enseñado a amar, a ser amado, a entregar el corazón por completo en un beso a luchar incansablemente por todo lo que amaba y sentía que la había defraudado también. No podía decirle las verdaderas razones por las que había terminado con ella, eso les significaría la muerte a ambos y amaba demasiado a Ginny Weasley como para permitir que algo malo la dañara. Lo que jamás imaginó era que Potter llegaría a su rescate.

Era prácticamente insoportable tener que verlos juntos a todas horas eso sin mencionar el papelillo de héroe que había adoptado Potter, mucho más sobre protector que el mismo Ron. No descuidaba a Ginny ni un solo momento y mucho menos cuando sabía que Draco podía andar cerca.

Las cosas se volvieron más terribles aún cuando un día, por fin, Potter y Ginny llegaron de la mano antes de una salida a Hogsmeade. Esa mañana, Draco había decidido que, con la aprobación de los mortífagos o no, iba a decirle la verdad a Ginny. La chica le entendería e iba a hacer lo posible por estar con él. El dragón aún tenía la esperanza de que Ginny sintiera el mismo amor que él sentía por ella. Fue una cubetaza de agua fría esa terrible mañana. Mucho alboroto causó la entrada de la nueva pareja al Gran Salón, muchos corazones de chicas quedaron destrozados y muchas cabezas de Slytherin giraron inmediatamente a ver la reacción de Draco. Pansy tenía que seguir con la charada y por tanto hizo su respectivo comentario hiriente hacia la nueva pareja, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Harry. Draco tardó en reaccionar unos segundos pero después habló de tal forma que se escuchara su comentario en la mesa de Slytherin y en todo el gran Salón.

- Vaya, así que a Potter le gusta recoger lo que yo dejo… no eres más que un lame botas, mira que usar algo que yo use primero, pero ni así podrás llegar a ser lo que yo soy Potter, la clase se lleva en la sangre, no trates de seguir mis pasos que jamás llegarás a igualarme.

Draco se sentía morir cuando Ginny lo miró con tanto desprecio cuando terminó el comentario. Sabía que se había excedido y ahora no podía dar marcha atrás. Harry se levantó de la mesa y miró a todos los de Slytherin para después comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

- Vamos Malfoy, jamás quisiera ser como tú. Ser hijo de un maldito Mortífago que ahora se encuentra en Azkaban, aquel que le gusta lastimar a gente inocente sin importar cuando dolor pueda causar en los corazones, ser un ser sin alma, sin espíritu y sin corazón… no, tienes razón, jamás podría ser alguien como tú. Yo si tengo alma y corazón y me preocupo por quienes se encuentren a mi alrededor. Por eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, jamás seré una basura como tú.

En las mesas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff muchos fueron los que estallaron en aplausos. Harry miraba satisfecho a Draco que se había quedado helado. Harry estaba equivocado, él si tenía corazón. Pansy tomó la mano de Draco por debajo de la mesa y la apretó de tal forma que la chica le dio a entender que sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando pero que no les quedaba más remedio que continuar con el juego, si no, la vida de Ginny y Justin estaría en grave peligro.

Minutos después, Harry y Ginny salían de la mano con rumbo a Hogsmeade. Hermione y Ron los acompañaban y mucho más atrás, Pansy y Draco caminaban sin mucho apuro de llegar a Hogsmeade.

- Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos – dijo Pansy mirando al aún alterado Draco que no quitaba la vista del ahora cuarteto maravilla – será más doloroso para ambos verlos a los dos en Hogsmeade

- No Pansy. Sabes, esta mañana había decidido decirle toda la verdad a Ginny, pero ya me di cuenta que no es con ella con quien tengo que hablar, es con Potter

- ¡¡Qué estás diciendo Draco!! – exclamó asustada la chica

- Voy a decirle a Harry la verdad

Pansy miró a Draco aterrada, ¿el chico había perdido la razón?

- Sé que no parece lógico al principio porque Potter me odia, pero Pansy, él es el único que puede librarnos del Señor Tenebroso.

- Es mucho riesgo para ambos, si el Señor Oscuro se entera, Draco t

- Sé que podría morir por traicionarlo, pero es un riesgo que tengo que correr – y luego mirándola con extrema ternura, como nunca antes lo había hecho, le sonrió – no quiero que te lastimen… quiero que seas feliz con quien tú ames y no te veas obligada a estar conmigo solo porque él así lo quiso.

- Draco ya sabes que yo…

- No me digas más, vamos, tengo que hablar con Harry.

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know  
  
I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you  
  
_

- ¡¡Harry!! –gritó Draco

Cuando el ojiverde lo escuchó sacó la varita de la túnica, si Draco quería problemas, los iba a tener.

- Aléjate de aquí Gin, ve con Hermine y Ron – ordenó Harry sin despegar la vista de Draco que ya estaba relativamente cerca de donde ellos se encontraban

- Yo me quedo contigo, no vas a estar solo con Draco – dijo Ron – chicas, vayan a lugar seguro

- ¡¡Y dejarlos aquí solitos!! – exclamó Hermione

- No me voy si no es contigo Harry – señaló Ginny con una seguridad y determinación que hicieron a los chicos resignarse a que ellas no se marcharías de ah

- Solo tengan cuidado – terminó Harry

Draco ya había llegado hasta donde se encontraban los cuatro, Harry y ron con las varitas desenfundadas.

- Gracias a merlín que te detuviste – dijo Draco - ¿Podemos charlar en privado?

- Lo que tengas que decirme lo escucharán mis amigos y mi novia, no tengo secretos para ellos

- Es sobre El Señor Oscuro – insistió Draco

- Con mucho más razón.

El Slytherin se resignó a que los cuatro sabrían la verdad de lo que había estado pasando con la mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin. En esos momentos, Pansy llegaba junto a Draco, con una actitud completamente distinta a lo que antes eran.

- Harry, por favor – suplicó Pansy a punto de llorar – escucha a Draco

- Lo estoy escuchando – dijo cortantemente Harry

- Muy bien – suspiró el Slytherin – solo les pido que lo que vayan a escuchar de nuestras bocas no lo digan a nadie más. No es fácil, él podría enterarse, si no es que ya nos está escuchando

- ¿De qué hablas Malfoy? – preguntó enfadado Ron ante tantos rodeos

- Vamos a revelarles los planes de Voldemort – dijo Malfoy ante el asombro de todos – les diremos toda la verdad sobre lo que está buscando el señor oscuro.

Los cuatro se quedaron asombrados, tal vez sería una trampa, pero los ojos de Malfoy decían que probablemente, les diría la verdad.

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

__

* * *

Hola a todos!!

Esta es una historia que como siempre, no pensaba continuar, pero… como sea aquí ya hay un segundo capítulo. No creo hacerla muy larga porque estoy trabajando en otras dos, "El Amor en tiempos de escuela" (que ha tenido un éxito que no me esperaba) y mi versión del libro 6 que se llamará "Harry Potter and the Heir's legend". Si, ya se que no se llamará así, pero ps' es mi versión… como sea, disfruten este penúltimo capítulo porque lo más probable es que esta historia no pase de tres. Cuídense y espero sus review.

Andy


	3. Capítulo 3 La Esencia del amor

_Por fin!!.. aki está ya el último capítulo de esta historia que ni siquiera llevaba continuación pero por obras del destino siguió y ya me estaba empezando a picar con ella. Espero que disfruten este capítulo que en lo personal me ha gustado muchísimo. Muchas gracias a quienes la han leído y han llegado hasta el final (XD como si fuera mucho). Espero que haya cumplido sus expectativas y sobre todo, que disfruten leyéndola. Gracias a todos y nos vemos en las próximas historias. _

_Andy _

**Capítulo 3 **

**La Esencia del amor**

- Gracias por venir – dijo Draco al ver que llegaban Harry y Ginny a la cita que habían pactado – sinceramente creí que…

- No creas nada Malfoy, dije que iba a ayudarte y voy a hacerlo. – respondió Harry

- Es solo que… - Draco agachó la mirada cuando se encontró con el par de ojos color chocolate que adoraba

- Calma Draco, no los vamos a dejar solos – terminó Ginny entendiendo lo que Draco quería decirles sin palabras

Minutos después, en el salón de menesteres aparecieron Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville y un par de chicos más que habían sido participes activos del Dumbledore's Army el año anterior.

- Nos hemos reunido esta noche aquí porque nos hemos enterado de muy buena fuente que los mortífagos planean un ataque a Hogwarts. Voldemort – y todos se estremecieron al escuchar el nombre – ha preparado mortífagos jóvenes, todos pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin y la mayoría de ellos inconformes con el destino que Voldemort les ha impuesto. Me he permitido citar a dos de ellos aquí, confiando en que están de nuestro lado. Draco, tienes la palabra.

- Gracias Harry.

- ¡¡Cómo pretendes que confiemos en Malfoy!! – reclamó Neville extremadamente furioso – ¡¡después de todo lo que nos ha hecho!!

- Entiendo que no vayan a creerme y no les pido que confíen en mi, efectivamente después de todo lo que por órdenes del Señor Tenebroso tanto Pansy como yo les hemos hecho a muchos de ustedes. Solo les pido que me escuchen al igual que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny lo han hecho y ya después ustedes decidirán.

Todos se quedaron callados mirando a Draco y a Pansy con muchas dudas y reservas. No era fácil confiar en aquel par que se había encargado de hacerles la vida de cuadritos durante todos estos años en la escuela.

- Adelante Draco – dijo Harry ante la falta de comentarios de sus compañeros

- Gracias. Es cierto- comenzó Draco – soy un mortífago y Pansy también lo es, pero no es una decisión que nosotros hayamos tomado. Nuestros padres lo decidieron así influenciados por el Señor Tenebroso. Desde el momento de nuestro nacimiento fuimos tatuados con la marca tenebrosa y, a menor medida, seguimos sus órdenes. Una de ellas es que entre los mismos mortífagos perpetuar la raza de maldad que él pretende crear. Sin embargo no todos estamos de acuerdo. Por él hemos tenido que dejar a quienes amábamos – y diciendo esto miró rápidamente a Ginny que estaba abrazada de Harry escuchando por segunda vez la historia de Draco – y soportar los castigos interminables que él nos proporciona cada vez que algo que ha planeado sale mal. Tiene una fuerza inimaginable y aún no sabemos como, pero puede aplicarnos maldiciones cruciatus a larga distancia. Si hemos acudido a ustedes es porque no queremos ser más sus marionetas, a quienes castiga a placer y voluntad y con quienes hace lo que quiere. Queremos ser libres para hacer lo que queramos y estar con quienes amemos.

Draco guardó silencio. Luna, Neville y los demás chicos miraban a los dos Slytherin sin saber que decir. En los ojos de Draco se reflejaba el temor que tenía por haber contado toda la verdad. Si Voldemort se enteraba de eso, podrían morir.

- Es por eso que los he citado aquí – comenzó a decir Harry terminando con ese silencio incómodo que se había generado después de la confesión de Draco – No podemos permitir que Voldemort siga atentando en contra de tanta gente y hay que detener el ataque a Hogwarts.

- ¿Quiénes son los que abrirán Hogwarts? – preguntó Luna

- ¿Abrir Hogwarts? – preguntó Neville

- En el colegio no se pueden aparecer. Sería muy absurdo que lo intentaran – respondió Luna viendo fijamente a Draco y a Pansy – alguien tiene que abrirles el colegio para que puedan entrar sin ser vistos.

- Los mortífafgos que estamos en Slytherin íbamos a crear un poco de distracción para que los maestros no pusieran atención en el sauce – susurró Pansy

- Ni el bosque prohibido – terminó Draco

- ¿Y cómo atacarán? – pregunt

- Dementores a la cabeza – dijo Draco – dispuestos a besar a cuanto estudiante o maestro de Hogwarts se ponga en su camino.

Un murmullo y grititos de terror se escucharon en la sala. Con los dementores a la cabeza, las cosas se complicarían mucho más. Nadie de los que habían convocado, excepto Harry, sabían crear un pratonus corpóreo capas de ahuyentar a esas terribles criaturas. Inclusive Harry sentía que las cosas se pondrías extremadamente peligrosas de ahora en adelante. No quería que ninguno saliera lastimado, mucho menos cierta pelirroja que era dueña de su corazón.

- ¡¡Eso significa que Dumbledore tiene que saber esto!! – exclamó Hermione - ¡¡No podemos contra Dementores!!

- Tal vez ahora no Hermione, pero podemos practicar, Harry podría enseñarnos, ¿no Harry? – preguntó Neville

- No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo – dijo Harry - ¿Para cuando está programado el ataque?

Pansy y Draco agacharon la mirada y negaron con la cabeza.

- Nadie conoce las fechas. El Señor tenebroso solo nos llama una noche antes de que todo ocurra – dijo Pansy

- Pero ustedes no pueden salir del colegio... – interrumpió Luna

- Nosotros no salimos del colegio. Viene uno de los emisarios a decirnos el plan y lo que nosotros tenemos que hacer – respondió Draco

- ¿Quién viene? – preguntó Ginny

- Colagusano... supongo que lo conocen – dijo Draco

En cuanto escuchó el apodo del asesino de sus padres, Harry sintió como si la sangre le hirviera. Ginny le tomó la mano y el chico de ojos verdes supo que jamás estaría solo, que Ginny entendía su dolor y su odio.

- Es una maldita rata – murmuró Ron

- Sea lo que sea, él es quien nos informa lar órdenes de El Señor Tenebroso – comentó Pansy

- Por eso conoce el sauce y su pasadizo – dijo Hermione como si estuviera pensando en voz alta

- Bien, tenemos que trazar un plan a seguir. Para empezar, hay que informar a Dumbledore – sentenció Harry – y los demás empezaremos a practicar el hechizo del patronus. A discreción buscarán a más gente de sus casas, y esto va para ustedes también Draco, mientras más seamos los que estemos preparados para defender Hogwarts....

- Argh!!!!!

El grito de Draco y Pansy interrumpió a Harry. Los dos chicos se pusieron más pálidos de lo que ya eran. Los demás los miraban asustados, como si fueran a explotar en cualquier momento...

- Dra... Draco?... – preguntó nerviosa Pansy

- Lo se pequeña. Harry, mira esto.

La marca tenebrosa del brazo de Draco estaba de color rojo. Harry lo miró y Draco asintió, no tenían más tiempo.

- Vayan a su sala común, supongo que Colagusano no tardará en llegar. Nosotros nos terminaremos de poner de acuerdo. A las 4 de la mañana nos vemos aquí de nuevo para escuchar lo que les haya dicho el traidor.

Draco tomó a Pansy de la mano y salieron del salón de menesteres. Harry miró a los demás chicos y comenzó a hablar.

- La marca tenebrosa que los identifica como mortífagos estaba de color rojo. Eso solo significa que Voldemort – y al escuchar esta palabra, muchos se estremecieron - acaba de reunir a sus mortífagos. Supongo que ya planean el ataque a Hogwarts. Vayan a sus salas comunes e intenten descansar un poco antes de que regrese Draco. Nos vemos aquí a las 4 de la mañana en punto. Supongo que más profesores estarán aquí.

Los chicos obedecieron y salieron dela sala de los menesteres. Los únicos que quedaron ahí fueron Hermione, Ron y Ginny.

- Hay que hablar con los profesores – dijo Hermione en casi un susurro – Harry...

- Vayan a dormir chicos, yo iré a hablar con Dumbledore

- Yo voy contigo Harry – se apresuró en decir Ginny

- Y nosotros también – completó Ron

- Los necesito descansados chicos. Si es cierto lo que me estoy temiendo, mañana mismo puede ser el día en el que nos enfrentemos por última vez a Voldemort. No quiero que nada malo les suceda, a ninguno de ustedes – y miró tiernamente a Ginny – mejor vayan a dormir

- Pero Harry...

- Por favor Hermione – interrumpió el chico – ande, vayan a la cama.

A los tres chicos no les quedó más remedio que obedecer y salieron de la sala de los menesteres. Harry se quedó frente a la chimenea. Probablemente mañana se decidiría su futuro. Recordaba palabra por palabra la profecía, sobre todo la parte en la que decía que Voldemort o él tendrían que morir. Harry se estremeció de tan solo pensar en lo peor. Si moría podría ver a sus padres y a Sirius. Si vivía podría por fin tener una vida normal y tal vez pedirle a cierta Weasley que se casara con él para formar lo que siempre había anhelado. Una familia.

- No moriré – dijo decidido apretando los puños – no seré yo quien muera.

Segundos más tarde caminaba hacia la gárgola que escondía la entrada a la oficina de Dumbledore. Alguien tenía que armar la estrategia a seguir.

- ¡¡Harry!!

El chico giró y se encontró con un par de ojos color chocolate y una cabellera de un hermoso color rojo. Por dentro se sentía feliz de verla, sin embargo, tuvo que endurecer el rostro y mirarla seriamente

- Les dije que se fueran a dormir

- No pensaba dejarte solo – susurró Ginny

- Voy con Dumbledore, no va a pasarme nada malo

- Harry... sé lo de la profecía.

Harry se quedó callado por un segundo. Estaba sorprendido, cómo era posible que la chica lo supiera. No había manera.

- No te sorprendas, aún no sé porqué, pero me lo dijo Dumbledore justo cuando tú y yo comenzamos a salir

- ¿Y qué más te dijo?

- Solo que me necesitabas a tu lado – dijo la pelirroja sonrojándose

- ¡Dumbledore! – sonrió Harry

- Es cierto que... o Voldemort o tú...

- Eso dice la profecía

- ¡No quiero que mueras! – exclamó Ginny abrazando fuertemente a Harry. El chico le correspondió el abrazo

- No moriré Ginny, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en este mundo... pero si así fuera, no estaría más feliz de morir si muero defendiéndote o luchando a tu lado

- Harry no digas tonterías!! – exclamó Ginny mirando al chico directamente a los ojos – No voy a permitir que mueras. Vamos con Dumbledore

- Si Gin.

Ginny tomó fuerte la mano de Harry y comenzaron a caminar con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore, quien extrañamente los estaba esperando afuera de la gárgola

- Se tardaron un poco – sonrió el viejo mago de tal forma que ambos chicos supusieron que Dumbledore sabía más de lo que aparentaba

- Tuvimos una charla en el camino – sonrió Harry apretando la mano de Ginny

- Tendrán cosas que contarme. Adelante chicos.

Media hora después, Dumbledore seguía escuchando a Harry y Ginny. El director se enteró de todo, desde el rompimiento con Ginny hasta la junta que recién había terminado. El viejo maestro miraba impasible a los dos chicos.

- Y al parecer, Colagusano vino a darles instrucciones señor – decía Harry – creemos que atacarán Hogwarts mañana.

- Entonces tendremos que estar preparados. Necesito que ustedes y los miembros del Dumbledore's Army – y el director sonrió con satisfacción – se encarguen de la defensa del castillo. Los profesores estaremos afuera. Ginny, necesito que no te alejes de Harry en ningún momento

- Si señor...

- Pero señor!! – interrumpió Harry – yo quiero, es decir, debo estar con ustedes y no quiero que lastimen a Ginny.

- En eso tiene razón Señor Potter, usted y Ginny tendrán que estar en la batalla con nosotros

- ¡¡Ginny no señor!!... no quiero que le pase nada

- Tendrás que confiar un poco más en ella, Harry. La señorita Weasley tiene un poder mágico que ni usted mismo lo imagina, señor Potter. Ella tiene que estar con usted, de otra forma, no podrá vencer a Voldemort.

- ¿A qué se refiere señor? – preguntó Harry aún sin comprender muchas cosas

- No necesita entender mucho, Señor Potter. Harry, cuando pelees hombro con hombro con Ginny, sabrás a lo que me refiero

- ¡¡Pero Voldemort puede...!!

- Preguntemos a Ginny si esta dispuesta. Al fin y al cabo es de ella la decisión – terminó Dumbledore

Los dos miraron a Ginny que no pudo más que sonrojarse al sentir la mirada de ambos magos. Los tres sonrieron un poco para aliviar la tensión y Ginny dio un respiro profundo. Su decisión ya estaba tomada.

- Señor, Harry... yo quiero estar en la batalla. No me importa salir herida ni lastimada siempre que pueda luchar a tu lado Harry

- La Señorita Weasley acaba de tomar la decisión señor Potter, hay que respetarla – sonrió Dumbledore satisfecho.

- De acuerdo – dijo resignado pero feliz Harry

- Necesito que organicen la defensa del castillo – dijo Dumbledore más serio – y que me informen lo que ha pasado con Peter y los chicos de Slytherin

- Como usted diga profesor.

Hary y Ginny salieron de la oficina del director y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor para intentar descansar un poco. Cuando llegaron al interior de la sala, sin decir una palabra más ambos se recostaron sobre el sillón que se encuentra a un lado de la chimenea. Mientras Ginny descansaba tranquila entre los brazos de Harry, el chico de ojos verdes se sentía el hombre invencible. Con Ginny a su lado, las cosas sería mucho más fáciles si tenía que enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort.

A las 4 de la mañana en punto, cientos de alumnos de 4 a 7 Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff esperaban la llegada de la pareja de Slytherin. Harry sonreía al ver que los chicos estaban dispuestos a luchar por su castillo y por su libertad.

Los minutos pasabn y la desesperación comenzaba a llegar a los alumnos de Hogwarts. Neville y Luna se acercaron a Hermione, Harry Ron y Ginny que discutían si debían empezar sin Draco o esperarlo más.

- Probablemente Voldemort se enteró de lo que estábamos tramando y los ha castigado – dijo Hermione

- O quizá no quisieron venir – comentó el recién llegado Neville

- Draco decía la verdad – defendió Ginny – lo pude ver en sus ojos. No creo que nos haya estado mintiendo

- Ginny tiene razón – continuó Harry – había algo en su mirada que me hace pensar que nos decía la verdad. Hermione puede tener razón, probablemente las cosas no salieron tan bien en la sala común de Slytherin

La puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abrió y apareció Draco seguido de Pansy y un buen número de Slytherin entre los que se podía ver a Zabinni, Crabbe, Goyle y muchos más. Los chicos de las otras casas miraban extrañados a los recién llegados. Draco y su comitiva, por su parte, avanzaron hasta donde estaban Harry y los demás.

- Nos hemos tardado un poco porque tuvimos que neutralizar a Colagusano – dijo Malfoy sonriendo (N.A. Si, he dicho sonriendo)

- ¿Qué le hicieron? – preguntó Ron

- Está encerrado aquí – dijo Pansy enseñando una jaula con una rata terriblemente asquerosa dentro de ella.

- ¡¡Buen trabajo!! – dijo Harry – Ahora hay que comenzar – y levantando un poco más la voz - ¡¡Chicos, regálenme un poco de atención, por favor!!

Un círculo se formó alrededor de Harry que tuvo que utilizar un banquito para que los demás chicos le vieran y lo escucharan perfectamente. En pocos minutos puso al tanto a los alumnos de las intenciones de Voldemort y del peligro que correrían al intentar defender el colegio y su derecho a la vida y a la libertad. Hubo muchos chicos aplaudieron y gritaban que no iban a darse por vencidos.

- Ahora es turno a Draco – dijo por fin Harry – él nos dirá qué fue lo que ha pasado en Slytherin y cuáles son las órdenes de Voldemort

- Gracias Harry – dijo Draco subiendo a otro banquito, justo al lado de Harry – Colagusano, el traidor que ven ahí – y señaló la jaula en manos de Pansy – nos ha dicho que efectivamente...

- ¿Podemos entrar? – preguntó la voz de Dumbledore desde la entrada

- Adelante profesor – respondió Harry.

Detrás de Dumbledore, aparecieron los jefes de tres de las cuatro casas. Snape seguramente estaba con Voldemort para tener el recurso del espía dentro de las filas de mortífagos. Además, la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Los maestros se acercaron hasta los chicos y esperaron.

- Adelante Señor Malfoy, puede continuar – dijo Dumbledore

Draco comenzó a narrarles la estrategia de Voldemort que no distaba mucho que lo que ya ellos sabían. Los mortífagos jóvenes iban a causar alboroto entre los alumnos de menores cursos y mientras que los profesores trababan de controlarlos, una primera oleada de dementores aparecerían en el colegio. Detrás de ellos, mortífagos lanzando maldiciones imperdonables (en específico Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra) a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

Dumbledeore tomó la palabra para pedirles a sus alumnos que tuvieran cuidado. Explicó entonces que los profesores y la Orden del Fénix se haría cargo de los mortífagos, pero que los necesitaba a ellos como defensa de Hogwarts. No existió nadie en la sala que se negara al mandato de Dumbledore. Todos estaba dispuestos a dar sus vidas si era necesario, pero Voldemort jamás llegaría hasta el colegio.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando en Hogwarts reinaba una tensa calma. En el gran comedor, se encontraban los alumnos de 1 a 3, algunos visiblemente asustados y otros con las varitas desenfundadas esperando a que llegara algún mortífago. Un buen número de alumnos de 4 y 5 de todas las casas (los Slytherin se les habían unido por completo) estaban con ellos para defenderles.

Por los pasillos y salas comunes se podían ver grupos de entre 8 y 10 alumnos de las 4 casa haciendo rondas. Todos con las varitas en posición de ataque. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco y Pansy cuidaban la entrada principal.

Afuera, ocultos por un hechizo de invisibilidad creado por Dumbledore, se encontraban todos los maestros, incluyendo a Firenze que había dicho que el enemigo de Dumbledore también era su enemigo. Los miembros de la orden del fénix también se encontraban ahí. Ginny y Harry estaban siendo custodiados por Tonks y Remus. Todos alerta y todos a la espera de la señal de los mortífagos.

- Harry – susurró Ginny – quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

- Ginny, calma, las cosas saldrán bien, no empieces a despedirte

- No me despido... es solo que... bueno si algo llega a pasarme... Harry yo...

- Tranquilízate por favor – dijo Harry tomándola por la barbilla y mirándola a los ojos – todo estará bien. Cuando salgamos de esta, por fin podremos estar juntos sin ningún problema. ¿Te gustaría Ginny? – la chica lo miraba sorprendida - ¿te gustaría que tú y yo...? ¿qué tú yo... bueno... ¿quieres... quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¡¡Ahí vienen!!

La advertencia de Tonks sacó del trance a Ginny y Harry. Los chicos vieron como poco a poco comenzaron a aparecer de entre el bosque prohibido los dementores. El frío de muerte comenzó a sentirse en el ambiente

- Esperen a la orden de Dumbledore para atacar – dijo Remus

Ginny miraba a Harry sorprendida. No sentía la presencia de los dementores, no sentía dolor alguno. Harry le había propuesto matrimonio... ¡¡Matrimonio!!... se sentía la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo.

- ¡¡Expecto Pratomun!!

El patronus de Dumbledore, un hermoso fénix, salió de la varita ahuyentando a los primeros dementores. Segundos después, chorros de luz plateada comenzaron a salir de todos puntos y direcciones. El Ciervo de Harry salió cabalgando a embestir a dos dementores que estaban frente a ellos. Ginny sintió como electricidad comenzó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo. De pronto, voces y palabras extrañas comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza. La chica sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

- ¡Expecto Patromun! – gritó Ginny

Ante el asombro de Harry, Ginny conjuró un patronun corpóreo perfecto. Era una hermosa águila que comenzó a volar por los aires y llegó a ahuyentar a más dementores y se posó a un lado del ciervo de Harry. El chico miró satisfecho a la pelirroja y le dio un beso de felicidad. Comenzaba a entender lo que le había dicho Dumbledore.

Dado que los dementores no estaban dando resultados, los mortifagos comenzaron a aparecer. La lucha se hizo más encarnizada. El hechizo de invisibilidad desapareció y quedaron todos al descubierto. Harry y Ginny peleaban a la par. Lanzaban los mismos hechizos al mismo tiempo y hasta se movían igual. Era como si Ginny fuera una replica exacta de Harry.

Los chicos sintieron la presencia de Voldemort. Harry miró de nuevo los ojos color chocolate que amaba y la chica asintió con la cabeza. Iban tras él.

Voldemort miraba expectante el ataque de los mortífagos. Las defensas del colegio y el ataque de los miembros de la orden, refuerzos del ministerio y profesores no les permitían avanzar mucho. Sin embargo él tenía un objetivo en la mente: Potter.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Harry y Ginny caminaban en dirección de él. Voldemort no pudo más que estar satisfecho. El niño era tan estúpido que venía a entregarse a sí mismo.

- Veo que haz traído a mi amiga – dijo Voldemort puntualizando la palabra al referirse a Ginny

- ¡¡Vas a morir Voldemort – dijeron Harry y Ginny al unísono.

- ¡¡Niños estúpidos!!

- ¡¡Avada Kedravra!!

Tres chorros de luz verde salieron de tres varitas. Harry tomó fuerte de la mano a Ginny y cerró los ojos.

Dos días después, Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza en la sala de terapia intensiva del Hospital SanMungo de Enfermedades Mágicas. Aún no sabía bien qué era lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba eran los ojos de Voldemort, inyectados de sangre y llenos de maldad y los ojos de Ginny. ¡¡Ginny!!

Harry intentó ponerse en pie pero las fuerzas le faltaron y cayó de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡¡Señor Potter!! – exclamó una enfermera – ¡¡No debe de ponerse en pie, aún está muy agotado!!

- ¡¡Dígame en dónde está Ginny!!

- ¿Quién? – preguntó la distraída enfermera

- ¡¡Ginny!!.. ¡¡Ginny Weasley!! Pelirroja y de ojos color chocolate

- Ah!!, señor Potter ella...

- ¡¡Harry!!

En ese momento, entraron Hermione y Ron, seguidos de Luna y Neville. Los chicos se veían con moretones y vendas por todo el cuerpo, pero inmensamente felices

- Creímos que no despertarías – sonrió Hermione

- ¿Cómo te sientes amigo? – preguntó Ron

- ¡¡Jóvenes, dejen al señor Potter en paz!! – exigió la enfermera, empujando a los chicos hacia fuera de la habitación – salgan de aquí ahora mismo

- ¡¡No, esperen, quiero saber de Ginny, dónde demonios está Giny!!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la enfermera ya había sacado a los chicos. Harry la miró de mala forma a intentó ponerse en pie de nuevo

- ¡¡Le he dicho que no, señor Potter!! – exclamó de nuevo la enfermera regresándolo a su cama

- ¡¡Necesito saber en dónde está Ginny!!

- ¡¡Ella está...

- ¡¡Harry!!

Ahora la interrupción provino de Tonks que entraba luciendo un hermoso color rojo en el pelo. A su lado, venía Remus, con un brazo en cabestrillo y un bastón

- Señores, les voy a pedir de favor que regresen afuera, El Señor Potter tiene que descansar – ordenó la enfermera

- Solo permítanos charlar un poco con él – suplicó Remus

- ¡¡He dicho que no!! – y la enfermera sacaba de nuevo a Remus y a Tonks

- ¡¡Remus... Ginny... Dónde está Ginny!! – gritó Harry

Pero fue inútil, no logró escuchar la respuesta de Remus. Harry quería matar con sus propias manos a la enfermera.

- ¡¡No puedo creer que no dejen descansar a este pobre chico!! –exclamaba la enfermera hablando sola como si Harry no existiera – después de todo lo que ha tenido que pasar y la gente no entiende que tiene que reposar

- Señorita, dígame dónde está Ginny

- Pero claro, como a ellos no van a regañarlos por la falta de disciplina en este hospital...

- Señorita por favor, respóndame

- ¡¡De seguro me descontarán el sueldo por esto!!

- ¡¡Señorita, Dónde está Ginny!! – gritó Harry logrando captar la atención de la enfermera

- Ah! Si, señor Potter, lamentablemente ella...

- _"Señorita Saffron, señorita Saffron, favor de presentarse a recepción_

La enfermera sonrió a Harry y salió dela habitación. Segundos después, se abrió la puerta y entró Dumbledore empujando una silla de ruedas con una chica en ella. Ginny

Harry sintió cómo el corazón se le vino al suelo. Estaba feliz de verla viva pero esa silla... ella no podía...

- Hola Harry – saludo Dumbledore – escuché tus gritos y te la traje para que pudieras verla

- Ho.. hola Harry.. ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó la pelirroja

- Yo estoy bien, un poco débil... ¿y tú?

- Débil también, no logro ponerme en pie – sonrió Ginny

- Pero la señorita Weasley despertó ayer, Harry, es mucho más fuerte que tú y claro está que ella no gritó llamándote por todo el hospital

- ¡¡Tenía que verla!! – exclamo Harry – tenía que saber que estaba bien

- Estoy bien, el doctor me ha dicho que en cuanto recupere las fuerzas podré sostenerme en pie. Supongo que te pasa lo mismo a ti

- Si, no puedo levantarme... – Harry miró a Dumbledore – Señor... qué pasó con...

- Bueno... pasó lo que tenía que pasar – sonrió Dumbledore – Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley son los adolescentes que vivieron

- Eso significa que...

- Si Harry, Voldemort está muerto

- ¡¡En verdad!! – sonrió feliz Ginny

- ¿No lo sabías? – preguntó Harry

- El profesor no había querido decirme nada hasta que tú despertaras – se sonrojo Ginny

- Era algo que tenían que saber juntos. Juntos lo derrotaron y juntos tenían que saber de su victoria.

- ¿Cómo pasó? – preguntó Harry – es decir, cómo es que salimos vivos

- Ah! Una interesante historia. Cuando ustedes llegaron frente a Voldemort y lanzaron las maldiciones, y al tomarse de la mano, como me ha explicado Ginny, crearon un escudo mucho más fuerte que el que tu madre dejó en ti Harry. Formaron un escudo de esencia de amor. Eso repelió el ataque de Voldemort que en lugar de recibir sus dos fortísimas maldiciones recibió tres. Él cayó muerto y ustedes inconscientes. Cuando los mortifagos vieron que su amo cayó vencido, intentaron escapar pero no se los permitimos. Y ahora estamos aquí.

- ¡¡Usted lo sabia!! – exclamó Harry – por eso le pidió a Ginny que no se separara de mi

- El amor verdadero lo vence todo Harry – sonrió Dumbledore

Los chicos se sonrojaron. Dumbledore rió divertido al ver la escena y disculpándose se retiró de la habitación. Afuera, dejo órdenes estrictas de que no los molestaran.

Ginny se acercó hasta la cama de Harry y le tomó la mano. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir

- Gracias Ginny – dijo Harry

- ¿Gracias por qué?

- Por todo. Sin ti no habría podido vencerlo

- Fue un placer luchar contigo. Espero que jamás volvamos a repetirlo.

- ¿Tuvimos alguna baja?

- Ninguna afortunadamente.

- ¿Los chicos de Slytherin?

- Todos bien y sanos. La mayoría disfrutando de un merecido descanso

- ¿Draco?

- Está con los tíos de Pansy. Ellos decidieron seguir juntos, creo que se quieren de verdad

- ¿Y nosotros? – sonrió pícaramente Harry

- Aquí, recuperándonos del ataque – correspondió la sonrisa Ginny

- Y... ¿recuerdas mi propuesta?

Ginny se sonrojó. No esperaba que el chico recordara lo que le había dicho antes de que comenzara la batalla.

- Er... si...

- ¿Si la recuerdas o si la aceptas? – sonrió Harry apenado

- Si a las dos – sonrió Ginny

Ginny se acercó hasta Harry para darle un beso que confirmaba que lo amaba más que a su vida.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Nota de la Autora_

_Si, ya se que quedó bastante cursi... pero ps' así soy yo!!! Cursi hasta la médula. Esta capítulo quedó largo porque no quería hacer un cuarto capítulo, la razón: Ya me estaba gustando en demasía la historia!!... y ps' tengo que terminar **"Amor en tiempos de Escuela"** porque tengo ya dos nuevos proyectos en mente que ocuparán mi tiempo, una es mi versión del Príncipe Mestizo que ya saben que llevará por nombre **"Harry Potter and The Heir's Legend"** y la otra es una historia que se me ocurrió apenas y que trataremos de escribir entre varios chicos a ver cómo sale... en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de esta historia y nos vemos Pronto._

_Andy_


End file.
